This invention relates to a deck bracket for attaching a deck to a building. One of the problems in attaching a deck to a building, is that there is a risk that moisture may be trapped and accumulate at the point of attachment, and set up a situation where the wood at the joint is susceptible to rot. The present invention mounts the deck with a series of modified I-beam brackets, mounted on the floor joist, which spaces the deck away and enables the attachment of the deck free of the risk of accumulating moisture, either at the deck or at the floor joist.
With the deck bracket and method of the present invention the deck is erectable so that the brackets can be covered by siding and caulked at the floor joist, stopping the passage of undesirable moisture.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,957 discloses H-beam and I-beam structures used to support and space away and stiffen each other, utilizing conventional H-beam and I-beam configurations. The present invention, using a modified I-beam shape, adapts to bridge the connection of a wooden floor joist and a wooden deck in a manner employing the shape of the bracket to join the two portions, yet avoiding undesirable moisture accumulation of the prior art joining of deck and joist.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,356 discloses a structure for supporting decks, including a form of bracket. The structure, while adapted to support a deck, does not consider both the support of a wooden deck and the solution to the moisture problem at the joining of the joist and the deck.
The prior art seems to deal with structures which may effect a support without consideration of the structure in an environment that protects against moisture.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a deck bracket for the support of a deck attached to a joist in an environment to protect against the accumulation of undesirable moisture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple bracket which can economically be used to provide structural strength in an environment to protect against the accumulation of undesirable moisture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deck bracket to attach a deck in a way that siding can cover the flange of the bracket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deck bracket that may be caulked where the flange of the bracket meets the siding to prevent against the passage of undesirable moisture.